


Trick Candy

by TheBookBully



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, HP: EWE, Halloween, Mild Smut, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookBully/pseuds/TheBookBully
Summary: It’s a Halloween Party at Weasley Wizard Wheezes! Now, it wouldn't be Halloween without candy, and it wouldn't be Fred and George without tricks. Lucky for us, they have their trickster’s eye set on everyone’s favorite werewolf and bookworm. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on FFnet for the Twins Exchange October '11 Challenge//Edited October ’16.

.

.

.

.

.

**oOo Trick Candy oOo**

The last night in October was quite chill, leaves dancing along the streets as Hermione hurried through the streets of Diagon Alley towards the brightly lit storefront of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The twin's shop was decorated to the extreme with large, illuminated pumpkins flanking the storefront windows, which were full of the shop’s best-selling Halloween tricks and treats. While every other store in Diagon Alley was closing down for the night, the joke shop was full of people for the twins annual Halloween Party. And as Hermione finally made it to the bright orange door and wrenched it open, the sound of music spilled out into the street.

The room was warm and full of sparks and laughter. The door closing behind her, she’d barely stepped inside when two, identical redheads walked over to her, smiling. _"Hermione!"_ called Fred as George pulled her into a rib-crushing hug.

“Hey!” she said. “Happy Halloween!”

George stepped back and frowned at her. “You’re late.”

"Just got off work,” she explained as she gave Fred a hug also. “I’d hoped to get out earlier, but it ended up being a late night.“

"You? Working late—?”

"But you _never_ work late—!”

“I was working as late as was needed,“ Hermione corrected, ignoring their usual jokes. She shrugged off her midnight-blue cloak and glanced around the room. “Looks like a good turnout.”

There were many familiar faces amongst the crowd, both from both school and her work at the Ministry. Luna Lovegood and Lee Jordan were by the window, chatting and drinking Butterbeers, while Dean stood by the cash registers, flirting with a Ministry secretary, that one girl Hermione could never remember the name of.

She followed Fred and George through the crowd to the stairs, saying hello to friends as she passed them. Above the joke shop was the twin’s apartment, which was just as full as the store below. Harry and Ron were on the couch talking, while Ginny struggled to open a bottle of wine in the kitchen. Hermione hung her cloak upon an overstuffed coat tree, then moved to join them. Harry and Ron were still busy with auror training, and, unfortunately Hermione didn't get to see them nearly as often as she liked. Ginny eventually got the bottle open and joined them also.

Hermione talked with them all, sipping her wine and catching up, when, a short while later, Fred walked over and placed a bowl of candy on the coffee table. Hermione, without thinking, reached for a piece and started to unwrap it, only to stop suddenly and look up at the twin.

"What did you do to it?"

Fred grinned. ”Nothing."

 _"Nothing?"_ she laughed.

"Actually, he may be telling the truth,” said Harry as he grabbed a piece and inspected it carefully. "Everyone’s been munching on candy all night with no tricks."

"Not a single canary,” added Ron as he too grabbed a handful of the brightly colored treats.

After a moment’s hesitation, she opened the wrapper again. Examining the candy very carefully—it would be too much too pull out her wand, right?— Hermione eventually popped it into her mouth. It was caramel, delicious, and nothing happened.

"See, Hermione," said Fred as he walked off. “You have nothing to worry about.”

**oOo**

Remus Lupin walked into the loud joke shop and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, hoping his nerves didn’t show. The invitation had said 8 o’clock—he wasn’t too late, was he? There were a lot of people already there, many familiar faces in the crowd, and, spotting Sirius talking to Kingsley and Bill, Remus was pleased to see he wasn’t the oldest one there. Walking to the foot of the stair he came across Neville and Seamus, who laughed and greeted him warmly.

"We were wondering if you’d show up!” said Seamus as Neville passed him a drink. “Good turnout, right? Fred and George always throw great parties!”

A Butterbeer in hand, Remus caught up with his old students for a while. All their lives had really changed in the year since Voldemort’s fall. Neville was an apprentice in a herbal nursery, and Seamus had secured a solid entry-level position within the Ministry. Even Remus found work as a consultant for werewolf rights and activity, his first stable and consistent job in years. They talked about work for a while longer until a bowl of candy magically hovered past them. Neville grabbed a handful and tossed one of the bright, jewel shaped gummies into the air. It arced down back towards his mouth, but then Remus reached out and quickly caught it.

“You know, this _is_ Fred and George’s Halloween Party,” he said, looking down at the candy. “Are you sure it’s safe to eat anything?”

“Oh, trust me,” Neville laughed, “my personal history with their jokes has made me _very_ cautious.”

“But everything seems alright,” added Seamus, taking a handful of candy and tossing one in his mouth too. “I got here pretty early and haven’t seen a single prank.”

Remus knew Seamus’ words were intended to reassure, but it only made him more nervous. Fred and George had quite a reputation, and this silence may just be building for something bigger. But they wouldn’t prank a Marauder, would they? Remus carefully inspected the candy, then popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly. Nothing happened.

"Hey, Remus!"

Looking up, he saw one of the twins at the top of the stair. Swallowing the candy, Remus said goodbyes to the others and climbed the stair. He shook George’s hand enthusiastically upon reaching the landing, and they were joined a moment later by Fred.

“Thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re late,” said Fred, passing him another Butterbeer.

“My apologies,” he said as they moved on. “My evening escaped me for a while.”

They walked into the twin’s living room. Looking around at the space, which was also full of partygoers, Remus’ eyes instantly came across a young witch upon the couch. She had dark brown curls, a wide, beautiful smile, and his stomach did a sort of flip, though Remus knew it wasn’t the candy that made it do so.

His feelings towards Hermione Granger had started innocently enough—after all, she’d been his student at one point—however, their relationship had changed quite a bit over the last few years. It’d started as teacher and student, then moved to comrade and friend over the course of the war, and while he’d always enjoyed her conversation and was amazed by her intellect, lately his feelings had started to change once again. Hermione wasn't only brilliant, someone he could talk to do for days upon days, she’d matured to a natural ease, and Remus now found her quite attractive. Whenever they’d meet up for lunch at the ministry cafeteria or bump into each other while browsing Flourish and Blotts, Remus struggled to take his eyes off her.

But still, he also knew it wasn’t meant to be. There was quite an age difference between them, the society and gossip columns would have a field day, and he’d never been any good at relationships anyway. It was common knowledge that Tonks had been interested in him for a while, but Remus, the lone wolf, had never acted on it. However, as Hermione looked up and smiled at him from across the room, that loneness vanished, and Remus’ entire being seemed directed towards her.

**oOo**

Hermione immediately noticed when Remus walked into the room—lately, she always seemed to notice him. When she was younger, Hermione’d had a schoolgirl crush on Professor Lupin, but those thoughts were put aside in the war. Now they were back, and they were no longer the thoughts of a young girl. Remus was always so quiet, yet the way he stood, the way worked, the way he smiled at her, seemed to speak volumes. And after stopping by his office on one of the hottest days last summer and seeing his sweaty shirt cling to his shoulders like that, she couldn’t help but think of him very differently now.

Her relationship with Ron had ended about six months earlier. It had been a mutual breakup, they were just too different, and while she was glad they could remain such good friends, it allowed look at the other men in her life with a new eye. And her eye had fallen upon Remus.

Hermione smiled at him from across the room and waved. Remus smiled back, and her heart jumped at the simple expression, her excitement growing as he walked over to join her. She stood and hugged him, noticing that familiar smell that clung to him, an earthiness that she couldn’t quite place. They sat down, falling easily into conversation.

The party continued on, shifting and morphing as parties do, and while many people joined them upon the couch, Sirius and Tonks for a while, then Bill and Seamus, Hermione and Remus stayed near one another. About an hour later they were still there, talking about the muggle mystery series Remus had recommended, when George walked up to them, a tray held out. Between the wine and interesting conversation, Hermione didn’t give him much notice, and grabbed one of the small candies. Remus did the same.

"Thanks, George.”

Hermione popped the red, heart-shaped chocolate into her mouth. However, she instantly coughed. The dark chocolate was laced with something else, something very spicy. Cinnamon maybe? No, it was something much hotter.

"Wow," Remus looked up at George, his face a slight grimace as he chewed. "What’s in that? It has a real kick to it.”

Hermione’s stomach fell at Remus’ words. Meanwhile, Fred joined his brother, both wearing identical mischievous grins as they looked between her and Remus. Hermione jumped up and took a threatening step towards them.

"What did you just give us?”

The strong taste was still on her tongue as Hermione glared at the twins. After eating harmless candy all night, they’d let their guard down—clearly the plan all along. Remus stood also, a dark seriousness upon his face as Ginny and Harry walked over, interested by the brewing commotion.

"What did you just give us?” Remus repeated. “What was in them?”

"Well,” started George, his head tilted in mock thoughtfulness, “some chocolate, of course.“

"And a little sugar,“ added Fred.

“And then Flour—“

“Food coloring—“

“Pinch of salt—”

“Lust potion—“

 _"What?!”_ Hermione looked to Remus beside her, his face draining of color as he glanced at her also. The twins wouldn't go this far, would they? "No, this is some joke!”

"You wouldn’t,” Remus frowned at them, “those potions are illegal!"

"Would we?” asked Fred, rubbing his chin in thought. "After all, you were both late to the party.”

“We both work!” shouted Hermione.

“Yes, but perhaps a little too hard.” George smiled at them. “We thought you needed a release.”

Hermione wanted to curse the pair of them, but from deep inside her something strange started to grow. Her lower abdomen was filled with warmth, and her whole body started to hum, making her very aware of the tall, handsome, wizard next to her. Even though he was right next to her, it suddenly felt like Remus was miles away. Looking up at him, Hermione saw his eyes were just as dark and wanting as her own.

Remus stepped closer, and Hermione was only vaguely aware of their actions as she grabbed the front of his robes. She pulled him down to her level, her mouth pressing into his as his hands laced around her waist tightly. People around them hollered and catcalled as their mouths battled for dominance, but they barely noticed. His hands drifted all over her body while Hermione's tangled in his hair, pulling and desperate. However, as Remus' warm hands made their way under her robes they were suddenly dragged apart.

"I can't believe you guys!" Ginny yelled at the twins as she pulled Hermione away and Harry held onto Remus.

"No! Ginny, let me go!” shouted Hermione as she struggled against her friend. _“Let me go!”_

"It’s just a potion! You aren't in control—“

"I don't care!"

A flood of anger coursed through him, and Remus overpowered Harry, knocking the younger wizard over. He crossed the small distance and swept Hermione up in his arms again. Their mouths reattached, and his heart seemed to soar at the contact. With Hermione already unbuttoning his robes, he practically ran to one of the bedrooms, the door magically shutting behind them.

They wasted no time. Remus was instantly on top of her on the bed, sucking on her neck and drawing moans from her, as Hermione pulled at the buttons on his robe. There were those few seconds he’d felt the potion’s effect and was able to fight it, but those seconds were long gone. Now it was only Hermione; her lips, her skin, her body, it had to be his.

He pushed her heavy robe aside, exposing a thin sweater and skirt. Both were in the way. Shifting so they kneeled on the bed, Remus stripped his robe and threw it aside as Hermione pulled her sweater over her head. He barely had time to register the sight in front of him before she ripped his shirt open. Buttons flying everywhere, her mouth moved to his chest. He gasped as her lips blazed a trail across his scared skin. Grabbing a handful of curls, he pulled her mouth back to his own before pushing her back on the bed. He broke the zipper of her skirt and ripped the article off her body, then settled himself between her legs, kissing her stomach.

**oOo**

"You guys are insane!" protested Harry as they all stood at the bedroom door, their ears pressed to the surface. “Hermione’s going to kill you!”

“They both are!” said Ginny.

“Oh, lighten up,” laughed Sirius, his hand on George’s shoulder. “Those two have been making eyes at one another all evening!”

“Don’t you encourage them!” threatened Ginny. “Tricking Hermione and Remus into sleeping together?! I just can’t believe it—“

"Oh, they won't sleep together,” said Fred.

Everyone stopped and looked up at the twins. Fred and George were smiling, looking completely pleased with themselves. Meanwhile, the sound of heated moans and gasps could still be heard from inside the bedroom. Ron frowned.

"But you gave them a lust potion!"

"No, we didn’t,” said George, his grin somehow growing even larger.

"What?” Ginny shouted, baffled. “Yes you did! They’re in there about to start shagging!"

"No, they won’t!” Fred laughed. “We didn't give them a lust potion!“

"We gave them what _appears_ to be a lust potion,” continued George. “It’s something new we’ve been working on. And at first, it does act like one—“

"They’ll go insane for each other at the beginning. That initial desire is very real—“

“But once the couple reaches a certain point,“ Fred gestured to the door, where the room had suddenly gone silent, “it abruptly stops.”

“Leaving them half naked, and certainly very embarrassed,“ finished George with a shrug, “but with no real harm done."

**oOo**

It was like a switch had gone off in her brain. Hermione found herself on top of Remus, her mouth against his neck, his hands warm upon her skin, but that blind haze which had completely enveloped her senses a moment earlier, suddenly evaporated. She sat up and looked at him, noting his expression held a similar confusion. Hermione was only in her underwear, and Remus was missing his shirt. A deep blush ran across his scarred chest, his hair teased and his mouth red. His right hand still had a tight grip on her thigh, while his left was on her backside. For a long moment they stared at each other, breathing heavily but unmoving. Finally, Remus swallowed and then spoke.

"The potion wore off," his voice was low and shaky. "That's… that's really odd."

"It—yeah,” she nodded, licking her lips. “I mean, we... we almost—“

“I know,” Remus’ eyes drifted over her neck and chest, “I mean, I’d never—I wouldn’t _dare_ do such… such things to you…”

The potion may have worn off, perhaps the true nature of the prank, but if anything, the lack of the potion’s effects now left Remus more aware of the witch straddling him. The light from the street fell upon her, her skin glowing in an orange hue as she stared down at him, her lips wet and red from their kissing. Her bra and panties were nothing scandalous, but their reality was better than any dream he could muster. She was still breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling, and then, when Remus couldn’t help himself, his hands slowly moving up and down her thighs again, she gasped and goose bumps raced across her skin.

Hermione’s hands were still pressed into his chest as she watched his eyes stray all over her body, her control of the situation shifting under his attentive gaze. His hands suddenly tightened upon her skin, running up and down her thighs, and her back arched and her nails grazed his stomach in response. Heated moments passed, the delicate friction almost unbearable, and she couldn’t take it any more. Hermione leaned forward, kissing him once again. Remus growled in response, the heat rising, the moment erupting, as her mouth moved back to his neck. She kissed and bit the crook of his shoulder, and he sat up, reaching around to pull her bra down to her waist, finally exposing her.

Suddenly, laughter and the sounds of the party drifted in, bringing the situation into sharp perspective. Remus stopped and pulled away. Hermione, looked at him in confusion, but still he paused, breathing heavily. This was Hermione. This was _Hermione_ in his lap, kissing and biting him. Remus had never seen anything so delectable in his entire life, but this was hardly the time and place for this, no matter how much he wanted her. It was like stopping a train, but Remus forced himself to back away from her.

“W—we should stop,” he stammered. “This isn’t how I imagined—I mean, _gods!_ —but, but you deserve something better—!“

Hermione smiled at him. She understood why he was holding back, it was such a Remus thing to do, but he wasn’t the only one with a say in the matter. They were in a very interesting and unexpected situation, yes, but it was one she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. She’d wanted this for a while, wanted him, and no matter his protests, she understood by the dark look in Remus eyes that the feeling was mutual.

Hermione didn’t say anything. Instead, her hands traveled over her own chest. She reached back, slowly unhooking and removing her bra fully. His hesitations lingered, but Remus couldn’t help watching her leisurely actions, the creamy exposed skin. And when Hermione rolled her hips into him, the delectable friction drawing a gasp from them both, she knew he was hers. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth into his again as Remus’ hands wrapped around her back and he rolled her over.

**oOo**

"It should have worn off by now.”

George’s voice was laced with concern as Fred pulled out a pair of extendible ears from his pocket. Ginny crossed her arms and glared at her brothers.

“If you guys screwed up—!”

“No, we tested and analyzed the potions effects thoroughly,” Fred shook his head, “the dosage should’ve been fine.”

He then shoved the fleshy, long string of the Extendable Ear under the door while George pulled out his wand and magnified the sound. Suddenly, Hermione and Remus’ heated voices filled the space around them.

_"Are you sure this is what you want, Hermione—“_

_"Yes—!”_

_“I just don't want you to regret—Oh, gods—!"_

Everyone outside the door looked at each other in shock as the sound of gasps and moans continued. With a smile, Ginny put her wand to the Extendible Ear, silencing it.

"Well, I suspect that it did wear off," she shooed the others away from the door, “but they had a little lust of their own, too.”

Sirius roared with laughter at this, clapping a stunned Fred and George on the shoulder. “Nice try—well, I suppose it did work—but I also doubt they’ll be coming out anytime soon." He chuckled as they moved away from the door. “Whose room is that?”

Fred sighed. “Mine…”

The party eventually drew to a close. The bar emptied, the guests left, and October came to a memorable finish. It soon became evident that the only people who were really pranked that evening were Remus and Hermione. However, as they lay together under the sheets in Fred’s bed, their feet tangled together, Hermione’s fingers drawing lazy circles upon Remus’ chest, it seemed there were no real victims in the matter.

Except, perhaps, for Fred and George. The results of their prank were far from what they’d planned, and with Remus and Hermione taking over the one bedroom for the night, the twins found themselves bunked together in the other.

“You know,” George yawned. “Of all the pretty witches we invited to this party, I didn’t expect to share a bed with you.”

“Well, just think about my position,” grumbled Fred. “There is some action going down in my bed tonight, only I’m not a part of it!”

Almost on cue, the sound of bedsprings and gasps began to come through the wall again. Fred sighed, rubbing his eyes in annoyance, and George groaned, pressing his pillow over his ears.

**oOo End oOo**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Thanks for taking the time to read! Be sure to check out my other Hermione/Remus works!


End file.
